The invention concerns a connecting device with a clamp for shuttering panels having edge webs which extend at right angles to the shuttering skin and are gripped round by the clamp in its position of use The clamp is pivotable about an axis parallel to one of the edge webs into a loose position and a position of use. The clamp can be fastened in its position of use, with a free clamp arm facing away from the pivot bearing, against a rod or the like running parallel to the second edge web and can be clamped in such a way that the two abutting edge webs are pressed together.
A comparable connecting device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,898. The pivoted clamp is formed in two parts in this case, and the free clamp arm must be guided to shift relative to the pivoted clamp arm and is drawn back into its clamping position. Drawing back takes place by means of a wedge which penetrates elongated slots in the two associated parts of the clamp. The free clamp arm is formed like a hook and grips round a rod or bolt in its position of use. In this way it is true that the edge webs of two shuttering panels are drawn together, but there exists the danger because of the unavoidable play inside the individual parts belonging to this connecting device that they are clamped together offset to one another and graduations arise later in the concrete.